Say Anything
by DelSey
Summary: Un instant hors du temps. Un simple morceau d'infini.


Titre : **Say Anything**

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Le fabuleux groupe X Japan, son leader Yoshiki, son chanteur Toshi ou encore le titre de leur chanson ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde.

Petit mot de l'auteur : ... je sais, je sais. Un OS, alors que l'épilogue ou le chapitre suivant de mes trois autres fics devraient déjà être parus. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps en ce moment (ce qui est profondément rageant). Cet OS n'est pas très gai, je vous l'accorde (pas joyeux du tout, même). Je suis désolée, une fois encore, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur extrêmement joyeuse non plus, en ce moment...

Alors, deux ou trois petites choses au sujet de cet OS : c'est une véritable émission qui m'en a donnée l'idée. Ca s'appelle "Yoshiki.Toshi.History", et malheureusement je ne la trouve pas sur Youtube. Il y a un talk sur l'histoire de X, et Say Anything est ensuite jouée. J'aurai voulu vous en mettre le lien, mais bon, tant pis... vous l'avez peut-être vue : le présentateur s'était mis une sorte de chapeau tout en longueur (qui lui donnait l'air d'un pot de fleur, d'ailleurs), sans doute à cause de la coiffure de Toshi. J'avais trouvé ça un peu ridicule sur les bords xD Quoi qu'il en soit, dans l'émission Toshi est réellement comme je le décris : ailleurs, presque "tourmenté". Enfin, c'est tout de même un grand mot. Bonne lecture... ha oui, dernière précision : c'est court. Et c'est loin d'être une perle uu.

* * *

**Say Anything **

_Tu t'avances. Ton visage est lisse, beau. Presque parfait. Il le serait, sans cette douleur permanente au fond de tes yeux, enfouis si profondément en toi. Cette souffrance, même moi je n'ai jamais pu totalement la chasser. Alors j'en suis venu à la chérir. Comme tout le reste de ta personne. Tu t'avances vers moi, et je me perds dans ton regard. Peut-être vas-tu venir me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, sur le ton de la confidence, comme tu le fais si souvent ? Et pourtant, ce n'est pas de mon oreille que tes lèvres s'approchent. Je les vois danser devant les miennes, en un ballet envoûtant. Cette proximité me trouble, même si, comme à chaque fois, je parviens à le cacher. Qu'as-tu en tête ? Tu fermes les yeux, rompant le contact hypnotisant de ton regard ancré dans le mien. Et déjà, ce sont tes lèvres qui m'emprisonnent. Tes lèvres si douces, qui savent si bien cracher les mots qui font mal, qui parviennent si bien à dissimuler ta peine sous une moue mélancolique, qui murmurent si bien les paroles suaves de tes chansons douloureuses. Tes lèvres que tu presses contre les miennes, si fort. Comme si tu n'avais plus que cette sensation à laquelle te raccrocher, comme si tu n'avais plus que moi pour te sortir de l'abîme. Et puis tout s'arrête. Tu te recules, ton regard m'hypnotise à nouveau, comme il a toujours si bien su le faire. Tu me lances un demi-sourire énigmatique, et tu disparais. _

Cet instant, si bref et pourtant si intense, ne cesse de revenir danser devant mes yeux. Je te sens assis là, à côté de moi, et ta présence me réconforte autant qu'elle me trouble. J'entends ta voix chaude qui s'élève avec claireté prêt de moi, et le baiser que nous avons échangé il n'y a que quelques minutes gagne encore en intensité dans mon esprit enfiévré. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu m'embrasses ainsi. Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment. Sans que je parvienne, ou ne veule tout simplement me dérober. Ce n'est même pas un véritable baiser ; juste un contact aussi doux que fugace. Un contact aussi désespéré que ce qui se dissimule dans ton regard. Et comme à chaque fois, je cherche en vain de comprendre.

Est-ce parce que tu as besoin de moi ? Mais alors, pourquoi une telle douceur, et non un baiser sauvage et douloureux, qui étancherait ta peine autant qu'il m'écorcherait le cœur ? Puisque tu t'es toujours protégé derrière la douleur que tu sais si bien infliger à ceux qui t'entourent… il t'est arrivé de me faire souffrir également. Même si cela semblait toujours te détruire un peu…

J'ai la tête ailleurs. Mes pensées s'égarent, et autour de moi, l'émission se poursuit. Tu réponds sans cesse aux questions d'un ton enjoué, tu contes notre histoire comme toi seul sais si bien le faire, et lorsque tu me jettes un coup d'œil, je souris faiblement sans même chercher à savoir quels mots viennent de franchir tes lèvres. Qui pourrait deviner que quelques instants plus tôt les ténèbres menaçaient de t'engloutir ? Tu finis par me donner une tape sur la main, en un geste presque enfantin, pour que je me reconcentre un peu sur l'émission. Et à nouveau ton comportement, ta manière d'être me charment irrémédiablement. Tes sourires, ton regard voilé, tes longs cheveux que tu remets parfois en place avec autant de grâce que d'agacement. Mon regard s'arrête un instant sur ta main bandée.

Ce besoin irrépressible que tu as de te faire mal à toi-même, de faire fuir la souffrance qui règne dans ton cœur par la douleur qui embrase ton corps… tout ce mal-être que tu cries sans cesse, qui acquiert une telle dimension lorsque tu en fais une mélodie saccadée ou un rythme lancinant… cette fuite que tu t'inventes avec tant d'acharnement, de passion… tout cela fait partie de toi, au même titre que ton regard poignant. Est-ce de là que me vient ce besoin de sans cesse te protéger ? Est-ce ce qui a fait que je n'ai jamais pu t'abandonner ? Sans doute. Cela m'a attaché à toi, aussi sûrement que des chaînes aussi solides que l'acier et aussi douces que l'affection que j'ai toujours ressentie pour toi. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas la seule raison...

_Tu t'avances. Tes yeux brillants, dans lesquels je me perds si facilement. Les méandres de tes souvenirs qui me happent. Tes longs cheveux blonds qui m'éblouissent, aussi torturés que ton âme. Tes lèves entrouvertes, qui donnent sur un monde où moi seul peux encore te rejoindre… _

Sais-tu donc ce que je ressens, à chaque fois que tu agis ainsi ? As-tu seulement idée du flot incontrôlable d'émotions qui vient déferler en moi, si brutalement ? Et cette sensation délicieuse de n'appartenir qu'à toi, depuis toujours… de savoir que si je m'en allais, tu te briserais aussi facilement qu'une simple brindille ballottée par les vents… je me sens important. Je me sens vivant. Je me sens moi-même. Uniquement grâce à toi. Il en a toujours été ainsi…

Même au début, lorsque nous n'étions que deux enfants débordants de rêves et d'illusions, et que cela t'amusait. A cette époque-là, avais-je déjà réalisé toute l'emprise que tu exerçais sur moi ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que, lorsque tu me l'as demandé, je t'ai suivis. Sans un regard en arrière.

Est-ce que je le regrette ? Je sais bien que non. Et pourtant… la gloire ne m'a jamais vraiment attirée, tu sais. Je la trouvais trop perfide, trop dangereuse. Je voulais juste rester à tes côtés. Pour partager des moments comment celui qui vient de nous unir il n'y a que quelques minutes ; identique à celui que tu m'as offert le jour où nous sommes arrivés ensemble à Tokyo, ou encore le jour de notre tout premier Tokyo Dôme. Des instants aussi fugaces que précieux, et sur lesquels je me pose tant de questions.

_Tu t'avances. Je sens ton souffle brûlant tout contre mes lèvres. Je lis le désespoir dans tes yeux obscurs. Je te laisse prendre le réconfort que tu es venu chercher. En échange, laisse-moi juste te donner encore un peu de mon cœur… laisse-moi préserver cet instant, pour l'éternité… _

Cela s'est passé dans la loge de cette émission aussi longue que dénuée d'intérêt pour mon esprit embrumé. _Loge_. J'ai toujours trouvé ce mot étonnamment gracieux. Et pourtant, n'est-ce pas dans les loges que nous enfilons notre masque ? Que nous dissimulons si adroitement nos véritables pensées, que nous les abandonnons pour mieux les oublier ? Même si elles finissent toujours pas revenir nous hanter. Il y a des choses qu'il nous est interdit de montrer au monde. La lassitude, pour moi. La tristesse, le désespoir, pour toi. Aujourd'hui pourtant, je n'ai pas réussit à faire disparaître mes tourments, à les abandonner au seuil de notre loge. Sans doute parce que ce qui s'y est déroulé, dans cette petite pièce à la lumière si vive sur laquelle veille un si grand miroir, sans doute parce que cet instant ne cesse de revenir à moi, en moi. C'était tellement intense…

Tu me regardes. Tu me souris ; j'en fais autant. Nous nous levons. L'émission n'est pas terminée, pas encore. Mais au moins, je vais pouvoir m'éloigner un peu de toi, pour pouvoir remettre un semblant d'ordre dans mes pensées éparses. Echapper à la vision de ce présentateur excentrique me fait du bien. Ce sont des êtres comme lui qui me rappelle si bien à quel point je ne suis pas celui que j'aurai tant voulu être.

Ce mal-être, qui grandit si sournoisement en moi depuis si longtemps… je sais que je devrai t'en parler. Tant qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard. Mais je ne peux pas. Car j'ai bien trop peur de te blesser, de te perdre. De voir disparaître tous ces instants hors du temps que toi seul es capable de m'offrir…

Alors je chante. Je chante et je ne dis rien, quand bien même j'en psalmodie le contraire. Curieux, n'est-ce pas ? Profondément ironique, même. Et pourtant, quelque part, j'y prends plaisir. Car je vois ton visage s'illuminer en me regardant. Car je vois l'obscurité déserter ton regard. Car je sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. Je me suis enchaîné à ton cœur. Et ce, de mon plein grès.

_Tu t'approches. Tu t'approches et tu m'embrasses. Tout simplement. _


End file.
